


Look To Your Kingdoms— I Am Coming For Them All

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Series: The Kids Are Going To Be Alright At The End [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Arianne Martell, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elia Martell Deserves Better, Gen, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Knock Knock Westeros...It's Time For a Queen To Rule, Lyanna Stark Deserves Better, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Sibling Bonding, Survivor Guilt, Talisa is Rhaenys, This Is Angst and Fluff But Mostly Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: "I wasn't supposed to be Queen, Ser Jaime," Her voice sounded so young, much younger than her actual age. Her face was vulnerable in the tent as they at the stew that she had brought for them. It was quiet around the camp, the Starks and the female knight-Brienne of Tarth- they all left the tent when Jaime had woken up. He looked at the girl who was four years old when he gave her to Ashara Dayne all those years ago, not into a woman. "It was supposed to be Aegon, him as King of the Seven Kingdoms. King Aegon VI, long may he reign. Not me. Never the oldest daughter of a King or Prince or whatever. That stupid throne has never allowed a Queen to sit on it let alone rule. Only Kings, men or boys to sit on it. Never women or Queens. It won't allow me.""Maybe it should," Jaime stated in a tone that did not seem like a question but more firmly as a statement. A fact. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised ready to challenge the little girl he had called little dragon all those years ago. "You've proved the men wrong already by surviving, by being here. Why not do it to everyone else? Why not prove them that a half Dornish-Targaryen woman, can be the ruler that these stupid kingdoms need."





	Look To Your Kingdoms— I Am Coming For Them All

**Author's Note:**

> This was one that I kept writing since last month. After reading the first book and starting the second one, this story just kept plaguing me. Also, I just love Dorne and the Martells, Starks and (some) of the dragons. Hence why this was born. 
> 
> \---
> 
> This diverges like hell from cannon just a fair warning: 
> 
> -To help, here is a bit of backstory to help. Jaime sort of realizes that "hey maybe my sister sucks and is manipulating me and I don't like it anymore." It will explain more but that's the gist. 
> 
> -Second, Ashara Dayne faked her death. Like A BOSS.
> 
> -Arianne Martell was born just two years after Doran came back with his wife from traveling, having met her in 265 AC. They married before Arianne was born in 267 AC. 
> 
> -Lastly and I can't make myself clearer: fuck Rhaegar Targaryen. period.
> 
> \---
> 
> I do not own the quotes used. One is from Fire and Blood by G.G.R. Martin and the other one is a poem by r.h. sin. 
> 
> The one used for the title of this story is from Elisabeth Hewer, a line from her poem called "Love Letters From Helen Of Troy" which you may find the whole poem at the end of this story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_**Meria:**_ _I will not fight you, nor will I kneel to you. Dorne has no king. Tell your brother that._

_**Rhaenys:** I shall, but we will come again, Princess, and the next_ _time_ _we shall come with_ **fire and blood**.

_**Meria:**_ _Your words. Ours are_ **Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken**. _You may burn us, my lady ... but you will not bend us, break us, or make us bow. This is Dorne. You are not wanted here. Return at your peril._

**—Meria Martell and Rhaenys Targaryen**

__a body betrayed  
a heart destroyed  
a mind in confusion  
and yet a woman  
is capable of taking pain  
and transforming it into triumph

**— r.h. Sin**

* * *

"The Kingslayer wants to speak," A soldier of Robb's said to him as Talisa looked at the map of Westeros. She touched the part where Dorne stood, her fingers running through the words that spelled out the name.

Next to Robb, Catelyn Stark frowned with Brienne looking at them. "What does Jaime Lannister want now?" The woman snarled. The name froze Talisa's heart.

_Jaime Lannister... Kingslayers... _He was here but was captured by the Stark forces and Talisa wanted to see him. Her heart was still frozen as she told Robb to take her to see Jaime. They looked at her queerly but Robb, sweet Robb obliged because the "Kingslayer doesn't look well and we need him alive still."

She nodded, not trusting her words anymore. They walked out, Robb's wolf on his heels that they went to go see the Kingslayer.

When they went to the makeshift cell, Talisa wanted to cry out. He looked horrible, dirty and so much weight lost on him. But he still looked the same as she had last seen him when she was tiny years ago. Tiny, crying in his arms as he left her in the docks of the harbor with Ashara Dayne who fled with her to Volantis.

He still sounded the same, arrogant and all as Robb threatened him. She couldn't stand it, she ran inside and stood between the wolf and the lion. "Stop! Leave him alone!"

"Talisa? What are you doing?"

She turned to look down at Jaime and his face was that of shock. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "Elia?" He sounded like he was trying not to cry and she felt the same. "No Ser Jaime. It's me, it's Rhae."

It felt dangerous to say her name-her true name out loud but she did. Jaime reached out to her and she squatted down to meet his hand, it was dirty but Jaime's shoulders relaxed slightly to see that he wasn't going mad at seeing ghosts.

No, those ghosts were in the Red Keep, she knew it. They all were there, dancing around like Summerhall. All dancing to a never-ending song, waiting for her to come home.

"How? When?" He croaked to her. Emotions were high, too late to keep them in check as she told him, "I'm here. It's good to see you, you old Lion."

"You too little Dragon," He whispered to her. His eyes were a bit droopy, green eyes as she remembered.

"Talisa!" She hears Robb say angrily. Something snapped in her, something long buried but losing her Aunt, coming back to Westeros, seeing Jaime all made her snap at once. "My name is not Talisa." She told them all.

"My name is Rhaenys Targaryen." And for a moment, the whole world shook with her words.

* * *

She had Jaime moved to her tent, not too big but not small either. He was put on her bed and she worked while Lady Catelyn, Robb, Edmure Tully, and Lady Brienne all watched as she had to make sure Jaime Lannister survived.

_He has too, _She thought. _He is one of the last links I have to that time, like Aunt Ashara..._ She pushed the thought of her aunt back and continued to work on Jaime. Cleaning him as he tried to stay awake but as she finally put him on her bed, he was dozing off for a moment there. Finally, as she washed everything and tucked a quilt over him did Jaime wake with a groan.

She rushed over to his side and when he opened his eyes, he smiled. "It really is you?"

She nodded her head as Jaime kissed her fingers, his lips all chapped and wet from the cloth she used to wash his face with. Rhaenys helped him sit up, the clothes hung loosely over his frame as she helped him drink some mead. "Where's Ashara?"

Rhaenys' eyes averted his which told him everything he needed to know before she spoke. "She passed. Dying from a fever in Volantis a year ago Jaime."

_"Take me back home," Her aunt had told her that day. "Arthur is waiting for me and Elia. They want me back home Rhaenys... I want to go home." _

Jaime closed his eyes as if her words struck him in pain and they did, certainly to Rhaenys. He opened his mouth to say something but Rhaenys stopped him from doing such a thing, "You need to rest and to eat. Eat some of the bread and when you are feeling more famished, we can eat stew." He did as he was told, eating the loaf, eyeing the other people in the room but never saying anything.

When Jaime fell back into a fitful slumber once again, the questions turned to her. She saw the rise and fall of his chest still worried that if she turned her eyes away from him, that Jaime would stop breathing like Ashara did back in Volantis.

_I want to go home... I want to go back to Starfall, Elia..._ Her aunt, in her final moments, had called her Elia. She played the role of their ghost well, telling her aunt that-_"Everything will be alright Ashara. Arthur will be there when you wake up, you'll be home to Starfall."_

It took everything for Rhaenys to not cry over the body of her dying Aunt Ashara. She would not cry now.

"Tal-Rhaenys." Robb had said, his voice sounding strong yet so unsure of who _she was now_. She couldn't blame any of them for the feeling of what she had barely told them, the only person in the room who knew the full truth that wasn't dead was Jaime Lannister. The second to last person had died a year ago and now Jaime was all that was left.

"They said that you died Princess," Theon was the first to say with her true title. It sounded foreign to her, like her mother's voice or her father's songs. Things that she should have remembered and done but they sounded strange now, years later. "Your body was buried in Dorne with your mother and brother. Witnesses saw your body when it was presented to Robert Baratheon."

"They did not. They only saw another little girl's body wrapped up and bloodied, one that posed for me during those last months when my grandfather kept me and my mother hostage in the capital," She told them. "I was smuggled out with my mother and Ser Jaime's help. He gave me to Aunt Ashara and told us to sail far away. When we made it to Dorne and hid there, we heard about the fall of my grandfather. She heard about my mother's death. My Aunt faked her death and left with me to Essos, it was the only way I would be kept alive."

She pulled out from a brown leather sack a necklace. It had purple jewels and stars, only five surrounding it. Catelyn recognized it instantly because she said, "She tells the truth."

It was the necklace that Ashara Dayne wore till the end of her day and one that Rhaenys could not part with after she burned her Aunt. Her ashes, she had kept in a small box. She swore to herself that she would throw Ashara Dayne's ashes back home, back in Starfall.

"I do not lie but I lied about my name and I apologize for that," She said to them. "But Ser Jaime stays alive. He's the only one I trust, the only one that understands what it was like living there during those times. The last person." She slightly whispered at the end, her head turning back to see Jaime still asleep.

Catelyn and Robb did not like that but Theon made them budge. She was suspicious but nonetheless thankful for Theon's help. "I do not want this coming out to light. I entrust you to keep this to yourselves, please. Ser Jaime and Ashara Dayne kept me alive this long, please."

"M'lady," It was Brienne, the lady-knight of Catelyn Stark who spoke. "If what Lady Talisa-my apologize-" She stumbled a bit with her fake name but Rhaenys waved it off. "Talisa is fine until we get to another spot, call me that. Everyone else thinks Rhaenys Targaryen is dead."

Brienne nodded and continued. "Lady Talisa, if she is telling the truth and by the looks of it, she is. If what Talisa has said is true then she is the heir-the rightful one to the throne."

She stiffened at the mention of the throne. The same one that all her ancestors ruled over for years, the same one that apparently Aerys had died after Jaime killed him.

"The Queen of The Seven Kingdoms," Theon said out loud to the group in the tent. It took every will in her body, not to throw-up, instead, she held herself high. "I am but to everyone else, I am just a nurse from Volantis helping to keep the Kingslayer alive." The word Kingslayer made her tongue feel heavy.

If anything, she was glad Aerys had died. Her Aunt Ashara told her when news of his death reached them and all that came after it.

_"He hurt them. He hurt mama and grandmother Rhaella."_ She had told Ashara that when she was ten. She had nightmares about those days, hearing the screams of two men burning to death as Aerys laughed.

She never knew who those men were that died by fire that day but her mother did and so did Jaime.

* * *

When Jaime woke up again, it was morning. Talisa had made sure to bring some mead and stew for them both of them, as she looked over a book that she had gotten for herself, a cough interrupted her reading.

"What time?" Jaime said as he tried to sit up. Talisa helped him up, making sure to mind his bruises. She gave him another loaf of bread and the warm stew along with the mead. He drank it greedily then gave her a small grin of thanks.

They dug into their food but she just swirled the thing as Jaime ravenously ate it all. She handed him the second loaf before she finally began to speak.

"Theon has started calling me Queen," Her eyes were still trained on the stew. Jaime said nothing with his mouth full of bread and stew but nudged his foot under the bed to her wrist to continue. "I shouldn't take it. I'm not-I can't..." She was struggling with her words and her emotions were spilling. Jaime reached and took her hand in his.

"Rhaenys Targaryen-Martell," Jaime began but she shook her head.

"I wasn't supposed to be Queen, Ser Jaime," Her voice sounded so young, much younger than her actual age. Her face was vulnerable in the tent as they at the stew that she had brought for them. It was quiet around the camp, the Starks and the female knight-Brienne of Tarth- they all left the tent when Jaime had woken up. He looked at the girl who was four years old when he gave her to Ashara Dayne all those years ago, not into a woman. "It was supposed to be Aegon, him as King of the Seven Kingdoms. King Aegon VI, long may he reign. Not me. Never the oldest daughter of a King or Prince or whatever. That stupid throne has never allowed a Queen to sit on it let alone rule. Only Kings, men or boys to sit on it. Never women or Queens. It won't allow me."

"Maybe it should," Jaime stated in a tone that did not seem like a question but more firmly as a statement. A fact. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised ready to challenge the little girl he had called little dragon all those years ago. "You've proved the men wrong already by surviving, by being here. Why not do it to everyone else? Why not prove them that a half Dornish-Targaryen woman, can be the ruler that these stupid kingdoms need."

She gave him a wobbly smile. She could feel and see the irony of it all.

Rhaenys Targaryen, sister-wife of Aegon The Conqueror died in Dorne, the first dragon to fall. Visenya was the last dragon to die of the three.

Little Aegon died barely before seeing his first birthday while Rhaenys Targaryen, the second princess to hold that name since the Conqueror's sister-wife died, she had survived. She would be Queen of The Seven Kingdoms.

* * *

They stayed in Riverrun as the war continued. With exposing herself as the heir to the Iron Throne, this put Robb in a position to continue with this and place Rhaenys on the throne as Theon kept nagging him to do.

Robb still did not come to talk, still mulling over everything she had told him along with Lady Catelyn. Lady Brienne came and went with politeness but Theon, she had grown to Theon's presence in Riverrun and helping her with Ser Jaime.

They were around the same age and as they stayed in Riverrun, the stares continued, she gave permission for Lady Catelyn to tell her Uncle Brynden about the heir of Rhaegar coming back alive to Westeros. She kept Ser Jaime in her chambers to keep an eye on his health and it felt like security for herself. Theon would stick around and keep her company as they both never seen Riverrun before.

Theon and Rhaenys walked around the halls. "Why are you always with me?" She finally asked him when the rain started to fall hard. The grass was wet but she relished it, loving the feeling of the rain on her skin. Jaime was fast asleep, taking a nap. Theon looked perplexed at her. "Do you want me to leave then?"

She shook her head before thinking her words carefully. "I did not mean to insult you Theon. It's just, you treat me differently unlike everyone else who walked around me like I'm going to attack them."

It was true, everyone still remembered what Aerys did to the last Starks and as Rhaenys' identity was going to be revealed soon once Jaime regained his strength, for now, it was just Lady Catelyn who seemed to be on edge with her. Theon chuckled. "It is true. But you and I are outsiders here. Me, an Ironborn and you as Rhaegar's last living heir to the throne. I just thought you would want another outsider for company."

She smiled at her. "I'd like that Theon. Very much."

* * *

They were summoned a week later to the hall where all of the Starks bannermen were and one stood in front with Robb and Catelyn.

"This is Howland Reed," Robb announced when Talisa and Theon helped Jaime to a seat. He had fought with Rhaenys loudly that he wanted to be there for the meeting.

"_Even a prisoner of war needs to hear gossip little dragon_," He drawled at her. She finally conceded and with Theon's help took a stubborn Jaime to the hall.

Howland Reed had a story to tell apparently and one that did not disappoint her. She first told her tale, announcing to everyone that she was Rhaegar Targaryen's daughter. This sent the hall into a loud ruckus and Talisa noticed that Howland Reed's expression changed to one of worry. Something that was new for her than the normal yelling when she told the news.

She told her tale with Ser Jaime sitting next to her verifying it all. Then it was Howland Reed's turn for his story and when he began, he turned to her. His face was that of an apologetic expression. "By the end, you may feel angry or upset Princess and I'm truly sorry about it."

He told the tale about the Tower Of Joy where Lyanna Stark was held during the war. As the story progressed she could hear the hall once more erupt with more yelling at the news of Howland's tale. She heard Jaime say, "That's why they were sent there..." Before trailing off. All the hall began chanting, "Jon, King of The Seven Kingdoms!"

She pushed her ghosts back but they came clawing at her. She could hear Aerys' cruel words thrown at her face at only four years old cut her down. She could hear Arthur Dayne's laughter mixing with her great uncle, Lewyn Martell's booming laughter along with her aunt Ashara's voice and her grandmother, Queen Rhaella's laughter. She could hear echoes of her mother's voice, her father's voice and hear Aegon's cries.

_Half-brother..._ She wanted to laugh and say that this wasn't a very funny joke but it wasn't. Jon, as Robb had told her, was too serious and melancholy at times. His bastard brother, Jon Snow was actually her half-brother. _He acted like Rhaegar..._

"_Soon the dragons will have three heads Rhaenys," Her father had told her. "They will come back. Aegon and his sisters, Rhaenys and Visenya."_

Instead, Rhaegar got a _Jaehaerys_ instead of a Visenya with Lyanna Stark.

_The dragons will have three heads Rhaenys_...

She stood up wanting to leave this place, hearing her ghosts try to claw at her. _She had another brother, one that survived._

Turning to look at Jaime, he was still in shock at the news. "I told you," She said. "They will always look towards a King than a _Queen._ I_ told you."_

She left the hall in a hurry, leaving Jaime, Theon, all the Stark's bannermen along with Robb and his Lady Mother. Away from the loud chants for a king and from her ghosts.

* * *

"She'll be Queen," Jaime stated loudly and annoyingly to everyone in the room. Wherever Rhaenys went, Ser Jaime was there like her shadow as any Kingsguard would to a royal.

"It would make sense," Theon argued as well. "Jon is a Black now, he took it. Rhaenys isn't. She is the firstborn heir to Rhaegar and rightfully so, damn everything and put her on it. With Jon, knowing him, he would just be sullen about the responsibilities and see surpassing Rhaenys as unfair."

Robb and Catelyn both looked back and forth at the two unlikely pair that seemed to be fighting for the eldest child of a dead Prince's right to rule. It was Edmure Tully who spoke up. "They are correct. Plus, having her on the throne, it could ally us with Dorne. It could be a great advantage and could help us win."

"That is correct Lord Edmure," Rhaenys spoke. Her eyes locked on Robb's grey ones, he seemed to be longing for her and her heart did so as well. She looked at the map instead, landing on Dorne. "Dorne will help once my status comes back. I suggest a parlay with them, have them come to us since we are in Riverrun it will make things easier."

Ravens were sent later on and she wore Ashara's necklace for luck. Robb seemed to be writing to Lord Commander Mormont to release Jon and have him come to Riverrun a few days later both responses from Dorne and Mormont came. Dorne would send Oberyn Martell and Princess Arianne while Mormont would release both Starks to head forth to Riverrun. Still, her mind was else whereas Lady Catelyn and Robb looked at battle plans.

* * *

She had asked Jaime if he knew about her half-sibling but he shook his head. "Never. Didn't know he even married her, but of course, he would take another wife to have another child."

"Another dragon," She corrected him. "That's all he wanted, Ashara told me. He wanted three dragons for a prophecy that Jenny's witch told years ago."

"Jenny's witch?"

"Duncan's Jenny."

"Ah, _that_ Jenny," Jaime remarked. "Once they get here, your family I mean-once they get here, we must plan a way to get Lady Sansa out. I also do not want any of my nieces or nephews to die, they are innocents."

Rhaenys nodded in understanding. "No harm will come to them, Jaime. I know that you are a Kingsguard, always since my grandfather's time but I want you to be my Hand."

That statement shocked him and he looked ashamed. "I'm not a good person to be next to you as your Hand Rhaenys. Take someone else perhaps?" But she only shook her head, her mind made up. Something was eating Jaime alive and it was the reason why he pushed Bran Stark out of the tower. "I want to know why you did it. It is eating you alive Jaime, please let me in."

The pleading worked and with some wine, he told his tale of how for a long time Cersei was his other half. As both twins, they shared things, they were in love. "That's what she used to tell me," He said. "And it worked for a long time until it didn't."

He drank some more wine to gather his wits to this story and she did the same.

"She had cornered me in that tower that Bran Stark fell from," She heard him tell. His voice sounded tired and hollow as he drank. "I escaped her for so long, I just wanted to be left alone again but when Bran came upon us, she was kissing me and trying to disrobe me. I panicked." Rhaenys grabbed his hand tightly.

"You feel guilt Ser Jaime," She told him. "I believe that to move forward with this and if all of you want me on the throne, there must be trust between House Lannister and House Stark. You are the heir to Casterly Rock, you will be Hand of a Queen and for that, you must tell all everything." Her tone was firm and he nodded. She squeezed his hand as if letting him know that she has his support. He squeezed back with the exact message.

* * *

_"We must be kind to them," Her Aunt used to say to her. "For they will look to you for direction in how to heal themselves."_

_But how do I heal myself? How can I live while my family is dead?_

She had finally managed to have the Starks and one Lannister sit down civilly. Theon sat next to her as a way to even out the playing field, well to at least have another voice help her calm things down when it would get heated.

Jaime told them everything. Rhaenys confirmed it and stated, "Cersei will be punished. Robert Baratheon is dead but the Mountain and Tywin Lannister are not, they will die and Jaime will take over as Lord of Casterly Rock."

"But, he will help you get your daughters back before taking those titles," She told the group after the truth was set free and tensions unraveled a bit between both sides. "Jaime will get your daughters out, along with Theon. He will accompany them back, pretend that Theon turned sides against you all. It could get him greater access at the moment and once everyone is asleep, Jaime will take off with Sansa and Arya as he did with me all those years ago."

It was a plan that she had thought about. Catelyn looked like she did not want to use Jaime but there was no other option as Rhaenys argued. "He is the only way of getting them out of the Red Keep. He knows things, he knows how it lives."

Robb agreed to the plan but made a show of threatening Jaime one last time. Rhaenys frowned in his direction as Theon shook his head. To appease Lady Catelyn, she had Brienne go along with Jaime and Theon. Rhaenys liked Lady Brienne, a kind woman with a fierce strength to her and a warrior's heart like Jaime's.

Jaime, on his part, had Catelyn, Robb and all of the Stark's allies swear that no harm would befall on Rhaenys while he left. He did not say anything more but Rhaenys could see so much more in his eyes.

_Don't let her die the same way as her mother and brother, _He silently seemed to say to the Northerners.

* * *

The week that Jaime Lannister left with Brienne and Theon, came the arrival of Jon Snow and Benjen Stark. Three days later, Princess Arianne Martell and Oberyn Martell arrived with their retinues to Riverrun. No doubt it would cause quite a stir for King Joffery but that is what Rhaenys wanted.

A stir to rattle the kingdom.

Rhaenys, as the arrivals came was petrified. When Jon Snow arrived, she feigned illness and stayed in her room. Her nerved failed her, wishing that Ashara or Jaime were here with her and tell her to stop being stubborn and anxious, to go out there. But everything in her body stopped her, fear seeped through her.

Someone finally came as she could hear Oberyn's voice loudly claim that he wanted to _"meet the imposter who dares take his dead niece's name!"_

"Your Uncle," Robb began as he entered her room. "Is quite hot-headed."

She peeked from her sheets to see the Young Wolf. "My mother and Aunt used to say that a lot." She let the sheets fall, sitting up, her eyes downcast to the bed. "I'm a coward."

"No you aren't," He said. "You're just nervous. You never met Jon and you barely remember your mother's family. But you need to go out there, for them and for yourself to get some sort of peace Rhaenys." He said her name for what seemed like the first time but she liked it on his tongue. She looked up to see his face, all sweet, compassionate and full of love.

Taking a deep breath, she got up and got the dress ready. It was a pretty orange and red-colored one, to match her mother's house colors well. Robb had his back turned and when she was done, she asked him, "Can you help me put on the necklace?" He did, his hands skimming her skin as he put and tied the silver necklace in place. It looked out of place with the dress but to her, it was a piece of Ashara with her.

She turned to face him, they were close. Rhaenys closed the gap and kissed him softly on the lips. He returned the kiss but she stopped it from going any further. Robb offered his arm and she took it.

They left her room to face her family.

* * *

"Elia?" Was the first thing Oberyn stated, his face ashen when he saw Rhaenys come up and Arianne looked much older than Rhaenys remembered had her hands clasped to her mouth.

Jon looked confused and Benjen's eyes widened in shock, turning to face Catelyn who merely nodded. "Rhaenys," Arianne said out loud, her voice tinted with so much emotion. Her eyes misty as she crossed over and swiftly took her into her own arms, hugging her.

Rhaenys saw some of the people that came with the royals of Dorne, one of them had a banner of Starfall and it felt like a punch to her gut. She noticed some others, mostly women some younger than her and two older than her. Oberyn was still there rooted to the ground as Arianne walked with her to meet their Uncle. He gently and cautiously touched her face. Finally, after making sure she wasn't some hallucination, he enveloped her into his arms as Arianne did. Rhaenys was shaking-with guilt, grief, and so much sadness as she separated from her Uncle.

Oberyn Martell was also a loss of composure, nobody else could blame the Martells for losing it. They were reunited with the last link to Princess Elia.

She turned to face her link to her father, her brother. Jon Snow was an inch taller than her at the age of four and ten to her nine and ten years. Both their hairs were dark and curly, his much more than hers. Their eyes were the same, definitely the same as she looked at them. The same shape, different eye colors. He was all Stark and she was all Martell. He was all North and she was all Dornish. Yet they were bound by the blood of dragons.

They told him already, during the days that she feigned sickness he was told about his mother and father, breaking down everything thing that he knew. They did not tell Oberyn or Arianne, that would be her to tell them. Sitting around, she kept looking at Jon and he did the same, looking away at sometimes when they're eyes met.

"Uncle, Cousin," She said to her family. "There is something else you must know..." She told them about Ashara's passing first, telling them that she would like to take her ashes to Starfall. Oberyn and Arianne agreed to it fiercely. Then she told them the truth behind a secret and a promise Ned Stark held for a long time with Howland Reed's help. Arianne looked at Jon Snow, her brows knitted and then to Benjen Stark.

The last of Ned Stark's siblings as Theon put it.

"You called us here to put your own on the throne then?" Oberyn finally spoke, his voice filled with venom. He spits it out like the Viper that he was called. Jon shook his head quickly, eyes widened. "No, that belongs to her. Not to me." Jon said to her Uncle.

"They called you here to put _me_ on the throne," She told her mother's kin. "But they need your help. To put me on the throne and Jon as my heir until I have a child of my own." That had shocked everyone in the room because she had never told anyone but it was the logical thing to do. She had no children yet and Jon was her younger brother, if anything were to happen to her he would take her place.

Arianne nodded once. "Dorne will stand with your cousin," The heir of Sunspear spoke to her. Oberyn furrowed his brows. "If we do, this will cause a stir in King's Landing. From what I've heard your daughters are still in the capital, will you be risking that?"

"Yes," Catelyn said to them.

"We have made precautions for getting Sansa and Arya out of there. Theon Greyjoy, Brienne of Tarth and Jaime Lannister-" Rhaenys said only to be interrupted by her Uncle.

"The Kingslayer?" Oberyn asked her incredulously.

Rhaenys scowled as she corrected him. "_Jaime Lannister_ will be getting Sansa out of the capitol. He will take her here and then we will take it all back from the Ursurper's family."

* * *

When Jaime does return with Sansa, he has brought a gaggle of people behind him. She sees Theon and Brienne, little Sansa as well as a very short man-the Imp of Casterly Rock as Robb told her, the younger brother of Jaime- the sellsword and three children. An eleven-year-old Princess Myrcella, a ten-year-old squire named Podrick Payne and a nine-year-old Prince Tommen.

They look absolutely scared when they see her. "_That's her!_" Tommen whispered to Podrick. Sansa and Myrcella look at her with girlish wonder, Sansa's a bit more hidden but there as they whisper about the daughter of a dead dragon Prince.

"Hello," She says to the children. Jaime stands behind his niece and nephew, Podrick stands next to Brienne while Sansa is in her mother's arms. She wonders where Arya Stark is, as does everyone else.

A week later she gets her answer when Arya Stark is delivered by The Hound of all people. Rhaenys is asleep when all the commotion is happening and when she wakes up, she finds two Stark daughters sitting next to their mother. It is a sight that Rhaenys envies but is glad that both girls get to see their mother once again.

* * *

The Starks are happy to have one another. Hearing Robb laughs alongside his siblings, it brought joy to even Lady Catelyn. But she can't help but think about Aegon, her late brother, and her mother. Thoughts of her father come but she tries to push them back, as she usually did.

She wanders around at night when sleep evades her and her ghosts come back taking over her dreams once again. She stumbles upon Jon by pure accident, with him his direwolf, a large white wolf with red eyes. The creature turns to look at her and calmly walks over to her. She does not fear the wolves, she strokes his hair earning a wagging of the tail from the wolf.

Jon's voice startles her. "Ghost?" He looks at her then at his wolf before quietly walking to her. This is the first time they ever shared some conversation, let alone be in the same room with just each other for company.

He is younger than her there is no doubt and as she looks into his eyes, she cannot help but see the same shape that she has. That is all they got from Rhaegar, his blood and the shape of his eyes. The rest is Lyanna Stark just as she is Elia Martell.

She pets the wolf without a hint of fear in her. Ghost enjoys the attention unaware of the half-siblings lack of words to one another.

"What are you doing wandering the halls of Riverrun?" She finally found her voice asking him such a simple question. "I couldn't sleep well tonight."

"I guess sleep is evading us both tonight, Jon," Rhaenys grinned to the Northern boy. She felt a sense of shyness overcome her but she tried to hit it back seeing this moment of opportunity to spend some time with her sibling. "Would you and Ghost like to accompany on my walk around these halls?" It is an invisible olive branch for him and he takes it without hesitation but wariness.

They walk next to one another, Jon's wolf at his side alert to any danger that may befall them when walking around so late. They are strangers bounded to one another by the blood of a man that is dead.

"Are you sure about making me your heir?" Jon asked her. Rhaenys blinks once, then twice before answering her brother's question. "I do. I do not have any children with Robb, we will have some later once I am on the throne. For now, you will be my heir. Prince..." She trailed off.

"I do not know which name you will take," She tells him. It is the truth. "Will it be Prince Jon or Prince Jaehearyes?"

"Jon," He said. "My father-my true one named me Jon, I will honor him by continuing the use of it." Rhaenys nodded.

"Alright, but if I get angry at you," She said to him. "I will call you by your Targaryen name, it is only fair." Jon smiled at her. It felt like they could get along, these siblings that hidden far away from one another. Neither of them knowing of the other's existence until now, thrown together to take back a throne.

"Can I ask another question?" They turned another corner. Rhaenys nodded. "Why do you trust the Kingslayer?"

"His name is Jaime," She said sharply. She had corrected more than the entire room at times when they talked about what to do with the Lannisters. She had made it clear that Jaime would stay alive to be her Hand. The only Lannister she wanted dead was Twyin and Cersei. Rhaenys clenched and unclenched her fists. "I do not blame him for cutting down my grandfather. I hold no love for a man that insulted my mother and kept us hostage. He hurt a lot of people."

"But that doesn't answer my question," Jon pointed out. Rhaenys shook her head. "I trust Ser Jaime for two reasons. He lived there with me in the Red Keep, I know him before he became known as Kingslayer and he saved my life. Both he and my mother saved my life."

* * *

"The Tyrells will need to be brought over sooner rather than later," Oberyn said. "We'll storm the Westerlands and take Casterly Rock," Jaime told them. "Once we have that, it won't take long to get King's Landing in order."

They plan and plot points to enter King's Landing. Doran is sending troops to attack as Oberyn tells them over the map of Westeros. Alaric Dayne is leading his own men along with many of House Martell's bannermen to The North and most all of them to Riverrun. Rhaenys wanted to make sure both Lady Catelyn's children were safe and Oberyn reassured them that Lord Alaric's wife Lady Belandra Dayne will keep both young Rickon and Bran Stark company. Lord Reed's children and wife were there as well, sending word of Rickon and Bran's healths that he told to a worried Catelyn Stark. It eased Rhaenys as well, knowing that with some of the Dornish men in Winterfell, no harm would come to both young boys.

The forces of Riverrun, the North and Dorne are what causes Stannis Baratheon to come for a parley between him, Robb and her Uncle Doran who made it to the Riverlands. His sons, her younger cousins were keeping Dorne in place in his stead until he returned.

When Prince Doran saw Rhaenys, he had a melancholy smile on his face. His eyes burned so brightly like the sun as she got closer to him. "Welcome back little one," His voice betrayed him a bit with emotion thickening his accent more and Rhaenys kissed his cheek. She was held in his arms and felt Oberyn's hand on her shoulder. She felt Oberyn trembling and Doran's eyes were wet and his voice the same when he spoke to her. "You were missed. You were mourned but you are here, alive."

* * *

When she couldn't sleep, she and Jon took their nightly stroll around with Ghost as they guard. Sleep seemed to be evading her with the events leading to the take over of Casterly Rock. Jaime would place himself as Lord of Casterly Rock and take it along with his rightful bannermen. Twyin Lannister was far away in King's Landing as Hand of King Joffery to see what was happening back home. He was still trying to attack the Starks in an attempt to get his son back.

Jon wanted to join Robb but Rhaenys forbade it. Her half-brother turned to her that day, his mouth open ready to fire angry words at her.

"I said no," And she made good use of the promise she told him that night. Her tone put a stop to any quarrel the siblings would have done in that very moment with one word. "_Jaehaerys_. It's final." It was the fear of losing her half-brother, her younger brother that drove her to keep Jon here while everyone else-River men, Northern men, and Dornish men went out to fight.

"I wanted to go and fight," Jon said as they turned a second corner. They found each other in the halls and walked together in silence for a while. "I know you did," She told him. "But I cannot lose another brother. I needed you here with me, you resent me for that I know it but I cannot lose another younger brother." He understood, everyone knew what had happened to Aegon Targaryen and Elia Martell. Everyone knew that Aegon, just a babe, had his head brutally smashed in.

They walked in silence once again before Rhaenys spoke up. "I am thinking of rebuilding Summerhall again." Jon looked intrigued. "You will be Prince of Dragonstone and I will give you the task of raising Summerhall. We will discuss that more once the war is over but I would like to see it rebuilt, along with that I need your help with bringing another dragon home."

At the mention of a dragon, Jon offered another bit of information. "I may know someone else who is related to us. He is Aegon V's brother, Aemon. He is a Maester in the Night's Watch." Rhaenys smiled, thankful that there were more of them that lived no matter how old. "Then, we will have to meet him soon won't my brother."

She had never called him brother to his face before but it brought a smile to his face. "What about your dragon?"

"Our aunt Daenerys Targaryen," She recalled. "She is in Essos, I believe. I would want her to be Princess of Summerhall once it is constructed but if you do not mind, she can share your title as Princess of Dragonstone alongside you." Jon shrugged. "I do not mind the company."

"Good. I will be writing her a letter and sending it to her. Hopefully, she will agree, my cousin Quentyn will be my envoy to bring her the letter." She told him. "We have Casterly and Harrenhall and the North. The Freys have decided to stay neutral in this-"

"Cowards," Jon said with a scowl on his face and Rhaenys couldn't help but agree to his sentiment. "All of them."

"They are but once they see us topple Joffery, they will no doubt join us. The Tyrells will be our next thing once we go to Casterly Rock. They will no doubt want a marriage alliance between either one of us but I will offer them something a bit better."

"But who will you marry?" Jon asked but he knew the answer already. "Robb, he will be my Prince from Winterfell."

"You are going to allow the North to be independent?" Jon questioned. Rhaenys pursed her lips. "I still need the North in the kingdom but I will offer them the way of becoming Prince or Princess like Dorne does. Two kingdoms with royals while everyone else is Lords." Jon nodded. "I think they will agree with it. Who will rule Winterfell then?"

"Sansa," Was her response that seemed to shock him. No doubt it will shock everyone else.

(It did but GreatJon offered the support along with the Mormonts who screamed, "The Princess of The North!"

Sansa tilted her head up and ran to Rhaenys, hugging her. She will make a fine Princess, a good ruler and Arya will be her heir until she has found someone to love then have a child. Until then, there will be lessons but Sansa is safe with her family.)

* * *

When they arrived at Casterly Rock, Jaime was the first to welcome her with a grin on his face. She used to say, as he told her that whenever he smiled as that Rhaenys called it, _the Old Lion's grin. _Now seeing him like that, she couldn't help but laugh at her four-year-old self. 

The full fleet of Dorne along with Riverrun and the North are ready. Jaime has sent some of the Northern men to Highgarden with Rhaenys' letter letting them know that the dragons have returned. They then look to King's Landing where the throne sits and where Rhaenys waits to finally claim what is hers. 

"We wait for my Aunt to come here with her children," She never specified what those children were. Some knew others would wait until they spotted the large beasts up in the sky with their mouths hanging wide open. She would come a month later with her army of Unsullied and Dothraki, all loyal to their Queen. 

Daenerys Targaryen came down on the largest one of her children, a black dragon that reminded them all of Balerion the Dreaded. There was a creamy colored one called Viserion, a green one called Rhaegal and the Black one that Dany claimed as the one to ride called Drogon. Her violet eyes shined as she looked at Jon and Rhaenys. 

"I thought I was the only dragon," She told them. Rhaenys shook her head. "I thought so as well. But we are here and we are close." She took both their hands in hers, holding onto them as if they would all vanish. 

Dany, as they would call her, was wary of Jaime. 

Rhaenys reassured her that Jaime was kind and a bit sarcastic but he was her most loyal man. "My Hand, as Queen, "She told her silver-haired aunt. 

"What will I be in Westeros?" She asked her. 

"Princess of Summerhall or share Dragonstone with Jon. Prince and Princess of Dragonstone." Rhaenys offered her. Daenerys nodded and agreed to Sumerhall but wouldn't mind staying in the ancestral home of all the Dragons with Jon. 

As they discussed things with her allies and when the Tyrells came, it was the topic of marriage that soured everyone. Rhaenys had told them all that Robb was to be her husband which appeased the North but the Tyrell's mostly Olenna wanted something for Margaery, her granddaughter. So did the granddaughter. 

"A marriage alliance between House Tyrell and the newly resurrected House Targaryens for our loyalty till the bitter end in the Rebellion," Mace Tyrell began only to be stopped by Rhaenys' hand. She was getting slightly better at being a Queen in the eyes of the public. Jaime had praised her and Lady Catelyn with compliments over how she had helped Rhaenys. He had helped as well as Rhaenys pointed out to the older man. _"Battle strategies and plotting, you helped me with that as well. A Queen needs to lead her army with that knowledge."_

_"I do but Lady Catelyn has taught you much better than I ever could."_

She looked at Mace Tyrell. "I agree, my brother Jon and your daughter Margaery. We will discuss the arrangments but the engagement is set." 

* * *

They ambushed the Boy-King was on his throne when they took King's Landing in the morning a four months after the takeover of the Westerlands. The Kingsguards all slaughtered and servents ran when the North's army came along with the Tyrells and Dorne. Even Tarth's army came to the aid with Selwyn Tarth there leading it. Brienne was overjoyed and Jaime just looked struck at seeing Brienne's father taller than his child. 

It took everyone aback but Rhaenys was ever grateful for more addition as Lord Selwyn bowed politely and had sympathy in his blue eyes for her. Everyone did as they looked that the girl who had survived the Massacer at the Red Keep al those years ago. 

"I AM THE KING!" Came the pathetic shouts of Joffery Baratheon. But that did not matter then Jaime slammed his sword along with Oberyn slamming his spear to the ground to get the room in order. 

Not anymore, she thought as the Iron Throne stood there in the middle. Everything in the Red Keep was close to what she remembered in her dreams. She held Jon's and Dany's hand as they walked up to the Throne. Dany stood on her left and Jon on her right as Rhaenys sat on the throne. She wore a pretty blood-red dress with the orange fires of Dorne on her gown, hints of her Mother's home. She wears Aunt Ashara's necklace as if it was her armor. 

(And maybe it was, it had been with her ever since Ashara Dayne took her last breath in Volantis, the ashes thrown into the breeze carrying her home to Dorne, to Starfall to be with Arthur and Elia once more.)

She touches the necklace as she sits herself down looking out into the sea of people, all shocked but most looking at her with pride and glee as Jaime proclaims for that could hear-

"_In the name of Rhaenys Targaryen-Martell, Second of her name and her brother Jaehearys Targaryen-Stark, Third of His Name, The North, Riverlands, Highgarden, and Dorne reclaim the Iron Throne and Kingdom to them. For Queen Rhaenys, Prince Jaehearys and Princess Daenerys!"_

* * *

Cersei would go the Silent Sisters, Joffery would be sent to the Wall while his siblings would be fostered by their Uncle Renly or Stannis. That decision would fall on Stannis as Rhaenys proclaimed him as Lord of Storm's End to ensure that Jon and Daenerys would be in Dragonstone as Summerhall was being drawn to be rebirthed once more. 

Stannis was more than happy to accept and Renly, bitterly released his title to his older brother. 

Jaime and Rhaenys made sure the counsel and Queensguard were filled in well. The Starks were helping along with the Tyrells as Dany's dragons flew back and forth roaring up in the sky. Jon and Dany would have their small court on Dragonstone and Summerhall had royals, but Rhaenys would have hers to help conduct her kingdom.

Quentyn would be one of her Queensguard, something that he took great honor in along with Daemon Sand, Sarella Sand, even Brienne of Tarth which seemed to have disheartened Jaime. She managed to curve the rules, letting the rule of no wives or children and throwing it away making it much easier for men or women to want to join. The unsullied stayed to guard the Prince and Princess on Dragonstone. Loras Tyrell joined her Queensguard to be closer to his sister. 

When she was crowned, it was with the old crown of Good Queen Alysanne. The old Targaryen Crowns were hidden away by the Maesters in the Citadel in Oldtown, getting dust on the boxes were the crowns were until word reached their ears that a Targaryen Queen needed the crowns back. Jon took his namesakes crown, and Daenerys took the crown of Visenya. Lady Margaery, once she was married along with Robb would get their crowns as well to signify their union to the dragons. 

Rhaenys and Robb wed first, in the Godswood of King's Landing. A small uncostly ceremony as the Crown was in high debt it was just them saying their vows under the tree with just their allies to see. 

Jaime and her Uncle Doran were the ones that gave her away. It was a blissful night as she was married to the man she loved dearly. 

* * *

When she gave birth to their first child, the Kingdom had seen utter peace for a whole two years. Margaery was married to Jon and only to her ears was also to Dany. She was not going to deny seeing the exchange between her brother and their aunt, neither was Margaery who seemed intrigued with Dany, becoming fast friends. 

They were the Prince and Princesses of Summerhall now, leaving Dragonstone as a place for escapism and for familial visits with Rhaenys family at times. New blossoms had occurred two years after Rhaenys was crowned Queen. Jaime, her Hand had married Brienne, her commander of her guards. Robb had teased her that it was her doing that made them get closer but Rhaenys denied it. 

A girl, her heir to the throne. She named her Elia, for the Princess that was treated unfairly at the ending of her life. 

As the dragons roared in approval of the new addition she couldn't help but smile, a soft one as the ghosts made peace with her and she with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> you always feared god-born achilles   
the most of all your fellows.   
his divinity wove him taller,   
better, quicker, stronger. 
> 
> well here’s a secret for you:   
my father was a swan,   
and the monthly blood on my thighs   
is two-parts ichor. 
> 
> you think achilles was of impressive descent?   
touch me one more time.   
maybe it’s time we found out   
what the daughter of the mightiest god   
can do. 
> 
> look to your kingdoms.   
i am coming for them all.   
-love letters from helen of troy, elisabeth hewer


End file.
